Mya Dove
"Her eyes still shone like the ocean. They were ocean eyes that pretended to be shallows but were really lost in the aftermath of a tsunami. Poor girl... It would be a shame to have such a pretty girl drown in her own eyes." -Andre Locust writing about Mya, whom he saw in The Founders' Shared Dream 'Mya Brielle Dove '(b. 30 September 2001 in Hamilton, New Zealand) is a Rock Dweller who fought in World War III from 2016 - 2018. Her cultural identity is Kiwi. She had a younger brother, but he was killed on the first day of the massacre (as he was not Fire Eyed and could not protect himself). Mya did not move to the USA in 2019 with Holly Axolotl as she hadn't passed the third stage of her training and was unqualified. Fortunately for her, she managed to pass her last level of Abilities Mastery and surprised Holly with a visit the following year. Biography First Position In Mya's first position, she is an unnamed, but physically described girl that Holly Axolotl found in the cave at Stone Stack Maze on September 28th. After being described as having light brown hair and eyes that "sparkled like the ocean on a sunny summer afternoon", Mya introduced herself to Holly. She, along with Annabel Kitten, briefly explained the Runaway Kids organization, Holly's Fire Eyes, and what the war was about. Holly spent less than an hour in their base before soldiers appeared at their door. The three of them had to scamper down the clothes hamper (there was a hole dug out the bottom of it) to the North Island Headquarters. Halloween 2016 At first, Mya objected to the idea of Runaway Kids Halloween purely because she did not believe in the holiday. She reasoned that it was against her religion, and that children should not be "introduced to demons in such a positive way". However, after it was explained to her that it was nothing to do with dressing up as demons (or anything related) she began to understand the occasion. For it is on October 31st that Runaway Kids are encouraged to play the life of another Dwelling for a day, a Dwelling that they do not usually associate with. After Holly received her Mist hair dye from Annejila, Mya was fully on board and asked to be a Bush Dweller. She was told that RK Halloweens did not work like the "old, regular ones"; that it had to be a Dwelling that they had never befriended or studied. Annejila told her: "If in doubt, go for opposites, or pretend to be the Founder you know the least about. ... Tristan, you're a Wild Dweller. So for Halloween, you should be Peace." Fire Eyes Information Dwelling Mya's Dwelling is Rock. Because of her Dwelling, she has excellent vision and can navigate in the dark. Animal Mya is a Dove. This is the reason why she is commonly relaxed in social situations and loves peace. It is not, however, the reason why she is very protective of Annabel. Relationships Holly Axolotl Although Mya and Holly are friendly towards each other, their relationship is more teacher-student. As Mya was the eldest of the group, she took on the responsibilities of a mother. Unfortunately, this was the reason why Mya and Holly could never truly be friends. When Holly was to leave Australia and head to the final frontier in the United States, Mya could not go, due to Runaway Kids Law. Her Stage of Abilities Mastery was only two, meaning that she could only travel across her own continent. In 2019, however, Mya had passed her third Stage and sailed to the United States to fight with Holly. They ended the war together. Annabel Kitten Mya thinks of Annabel as a little sister. Her own brother, not Fire-Eyed, was killed in 2012 and she could not protect him. This fact has followed her for years - and that is why she cannot leave Annabel's side. Tristan Wolf Originally, Mya met Tristan at his worst. Tears were streaming down his face from red eyes, and he had no one else to lean on. Although Mya was very compassionate to him at the beginning, their relationship now is almost strictly business. If they have the option to talk, they don't. However, when urgency strikes, they get along easily and can fight together. Tristan and Mya were allies during the Fanged Rights Movement. Tristan found the early workings of Andre Locust and Calvin Ring-Tailed Lemur while they served in the US, and he vowed to finish what they had started. Mya admitted to him that she was born with fangs, but went through the Blunt Fangs Treatment as soon as she could. She joined the mission and became a spokesperson for the Movement. She would speak about fanged discrimination, and just before the audience stopped listening to her, she would open her mouth and show her blunt fangs. This proved useful, because she would come across as anything but a killer. Adrian Budgerigar Adrian is Mya's boyfriend. He loves her dearly, and never fails to tell her that she is beautiful each time they meet. In the beginning, when Adrian meets Holly, Holly cannot understand how they ended up together. After all, he is of Bush, the "nerd" Dwelling, while Mya is beautiful and kind. See Also Rock Columbidae (doves and pigeons) Adrian Budgerigar Category:Central Characters Category:Forest Dwellers Category:Rock Dwellers Category:Christians Dove, Mya Category:Fanged Rights Movement